last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Specialist
Description Initially, the Specialist is locked behind a fence in a room next to the terminal on the 2nd Floor of Bunker Alfa, and is guarded by several Toxic Spitters, frenzied giants, Floater Bloaters as well as a Turret. Once free, he will unlock the Overseer's Office located on the 1st floor of Bunker Alfa. You only need to rescue him once, thereafter he will be found in the Overseer’s Office. "Open the door, please!" - Specialist "Thanks! Lucky you're here!" - Specialist "I think we can work together" - Specialist "Let's meet in the Overseer's room" - Specialist "I can modify your weapon, that's my job... was" - Specialist "I can give you a floppy with coordinates" - Specialist "Activate bunker security protocol" - Specialist Hard Mode He gives you the ability to activate Bunker Alfa's Hard Mode by using the big console in the Overseer's Office. When Hard Mode is activated, the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors of Bunker Alfa will be reset and will now house a tougher version of zombies that hit harder, take less damage and have increased speed. Three new zombies are also introduced: Exploder, Parasite, and The Blind One. After hard mode is activated it can't be undone until it closes and resets. Reputation and Rewards In Hard Mode, zombies will drop Identification tags, Chevrons, and Military Notebooks (generally in the same way they would drop green, yellow, and red coupons, respectively), which the Specialist will accept in exchange for Reputation. Identification tags, Chevrons, and Military Notebooks can also be found in some storage locations Each level of Reputation requires 140 points; Identification tags are worth 1 point, Chevrons are worth 2 points, and Military Notebooks are worth 3 points. The Specialist will give you a reward each time you level up your Reputation. *All levels except 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15 - Floppy with coordinates *Reputation Level 3 - Colt Python *Reputation Level 6 - Glock Extended Magazine Modification *Reputation Level 9 - FN SCAR *Reputation Level 12 - AK-47 Handmade Silencer Modification *Reputation Level 15 - Milkor MGL The Floppy with coordinates is the common reward received at every finished level that doesn't reward the player with a new weapon. It can be input in the computer in the Overseer's Office to unlock 12-hour access to a location on the world map with special loot trunks and might find an Infected Box. Weapons Modification (OLD) Finally, besides the Specialist is the table where he will do weapons mods for you after you unlock the applicable reputation levels and supply the necessary materials. The resulting mod(s) will vary from a single modification (silencer, laser sight, etc.) to some combination thereof. This was removed in update Beta v.1.9 Specialist_recipe_Glock.PNG|Glock 17|link=Glock_17 Specialist_recipe_M16.PNG|M16|link=M16 Specialist_recipe_AK.PNG|AK-47|link=AK-47 Recipes (OLD) Glock 17 *1 Glock 17 (any durability) *3 Weapon Parts *1 Steel Bar *3 Gun Oil M16 *1 M16 (any durability) *5 Weapon Parts *1 Steel Bar *3 Gun Oil AK-47 *1 AK-47 (any durability) *7 Weapon Parts *2 Steel Bars *3 Gun Oil Blueprint Exchange "I can exchange your extra blueprints for one from my stock." - Specialist *10% Common modification blueprint. *50% *200% Reach 100% will receive 1 Weapon mod blueprint Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.6.9 Gallery Specialist.png|Old items Category:Characters Category:NPC